


to distract

by bickz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Dimitri needs help; Ashe can only offer distractions.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	to distract

**Author's Note:**

> i was given the prompt "kiss...to distract" and picked a pairing -- the only one that seemed suiting ofc

He’s always here. Watching. Waiting. Repenting. Deteriorating.

Ashe isn’t sure what exactly goes on in his King’s mind as he stands before the crumbled heap that once was the church’s altar, but he’s quite certain that in this particular instance, ignorance is preferable. It’s better this way, that he not bear firsthand the overwhelming guilt, to hear the echoing cries of souls long lost, to feel his sanity be crushed under the pressure of merely existing. It’s already more than Ashe can take to see his Prince, his schoolmate, his  _ friend _ in such a state.

And yet, Ashe finds himself wandering into the church with nothing but the dim light of the moon to guide him. He ignores the little voice in his head telling him to turn around, to go back to bed, to pretend that everything is fine, just like everyone else. Because nothing about this is fine. Seeing Dimitri standing here, alone, ravaged by the ghosts that cling to him, the ones that Ashe can all but feel, their presence weighing so heavy upon his King. He needs someone,  _ anyone. _

He’s not much, but Ashe decides that he can be enough. When he approaches Dimitri, Ashe expects him to lash out, to whip around and growl or something, but he doesn’t. So Ashe proceeds, slowly, with deliberate footsteps that echo in the massive empty room. As he gets closer and closer, he feels his nerves catching up to him, his heart hammering anxiously in his chest. There’s no reason to be afraid. He made the decision to come here, to help Dimitri, he has to follow through, he can’t back out now. 

“D-Dimitri?” Ashe speaks up, his voice faltering. He clears his throat, blushing madly. He’s so  _ stupid _ . “S-sorry, your majesty.”

Dimitri moves, turns to look over his shoulder at Ashe with a single glistening blue eye. And just like that, Ashe rushes forward, arms outstretched to reach up and wrap over his King’s broad shoulders, throwing himself against hard metal armor. He buries his warm face in the fur around Dimitri’s collar.

“Ashe?” Dimitri croaks. He sounds confused, like a scared, lost child. 

“Yes, I’m here for you,” Ashe replies as he pulls back to look up at the blond. “You’re not alone, okay?”

A somber smile curls at the corner of Dimitri’s mouth. “I’m never alone;  _ they’re _ always here.”

Ashe feels his heart clench as he watches a tear escape down Dimitri’s face. He’s quick to reach up and swipe it away, keeping his hand on his King’s cheek when he feels the taller man lean into his palm. “It’s okay, Dima. It’ll be okay,” Ashe coos.

Dimitri doesn’t say anything, just closes his eyes, seeming to melt into the heat of Ashe’s body. He’s leaning down, their foreheads nearly touching, and Ashe isn’t sure he’s ever been this close to Dimitri (oh, how he’s dreamt of it, though). The way the moon makes the tears on his lashes sparkle, how his brow softens as he sighs, his chapped lips parting ever so slightly, how the stubble along his jaw prickle Ashe’s fingers, the faint line of an angry scar peeking out from under his eyepatch -- it all absolutely takes Ashe’s breath away. How could he have abandoned his King for so long, left him here to crumble into a mere shell of the man he used to be?

Without thinking, Ashe rocks forward onto his tiptoes, closing those final few inches of modesty between them, pressing his lips to the tip of Dimitri’s nose. There is no real intention behind the action, no strong desire or outstanding chivalry, just a heart-aching longing to do something,  _ anything _ to soothe his King, even if for a moment. As Ashe pulls back, he catches Dimitri’s eye, wide but not offended. Before Ashe can come to his senses and become flustered, Dimitri brings his arms around Ashe’s waist and easily hoists the smaller man off his feet into a firm hug. An undignified squeak escapes Ashe’s lips before Dimitri captures them with his own, letting out what could only be described as a hungry groan. Something tells Ashe that his distraction may have worked a bit too well.


End file.
